Speed Dial
by DixonsPianoGirl
Summary: Puck does something bad. Rachel figures out a secret. Who comforts Rachel? Set before the sectionals episode, because i started writing before that. Read & Review. Much thanks to whoever does.
1. Comfort In Her Own Home

Speed Dial

As she walks down the long and winding road from Puckermans house, she realized how cold it was, how muggy it was, how lonely it was. She suddenly felt like someone was watching her. "Its just your surroundings Rachel. Nothings really there," the voice inside her head said, trying to re assure it, but failing at the attempt

Rachel and Puck had just got done fighting. He wanted to go farther than she was absolutely sure she was ready for. But he just kept being the stubborn boy that he is, and kept pushing her, and would not let up. She remembers what he had said as she was walking out the door. _"Damn, it wasn't this hard to get Quinn Fabre in bed." _He muttered, thinking Rachel had already walked away, but she actually had stuck around his door, calculating if she wanted to go all the way with Puck, but as sure has she heard that she was gone.

As she was walking (well, more like a slow jogging), all she could think of was the fact that there was a walking cliché behind her. She could here walking behind her. The slow and quickening pace, mimicking her every move. Yet, every time she turned around, there was nobody there. She finally reached her own house. Unfortunately, to her surprise, her two dads were not home, and then she realized that they wouldn't be home for another hour or so. But she still felt safe in the comfort of her own home.

As she went to go unlock the door, a hand came around to her mouth and went over her mouth, the other hand had something pressed to her back.

"Scream and I shoot" a familiar voice said to her, trying to make himself sound huskier than his voice really was.

"You think I don't know who you are? And I'm a girl, I know the feeling of a blow dryer when its pressed against a part of my body!" Rachel stammered, trying to feel more confident then she truly was.

"Are you sure about that?" the voice said, urging her to unlock the door, now they were inside Rachel Berry's house, no longer feeling the safeness of her own home.

The man threw her on the couch, threw the blow dryer to the floor. Rachel halfway smirked, because she knew that it wasn't a gun. "What do you want from me?" Rachel managed to choke out"

"Rachel, all I want is your body!" he announced.

Rachel then tensed up her whole body. She couldn't believe that this was about to happen. Could this really be happening…to _her_?

He went over to the couch, and plumped down calmly. He turned toward Rachel, leaned in, and slowly kissed her forehead, and went down to her lips, pressing harder, more urgent. She backed away; she was determined to not let this happen to her. But the man got quite angry and he was really strong. He reached for her breast but she swatted his hand away, but he went for it again, this time, accidently grabbing her blouse, then decided to rip it off.

Her bare chest was soon showing and he couldn't contain himself. He pushed himself on top of her, roughly playing with her breast and intensely kissing her all over. At this point Rachel Berry had screamed, kicked, and pleaded, cussed, and kicked and screamed some more. But he wasn't giving up.

He started playing with the lining of her skirt and panties, slowly taking his hand lower and lower, eventually putting two fingers inside of her.

"Your very warm for someone who doesn't want me! So you like it like this? You like this baby?" He smirked, with a grin that was just to big for Rachel to endure.

Her response was a brilliant knee to the genitals and said, "You like it like that?"

He felt it good, but was not letting up; in fact, he got rougher, ramming his fingers into her, deeper, harder. He got up. She was hoping he was done with her, and would leave her alone now, but not with her luck. She heard a zip, looked up, and realized his pants were around his knees. He continued to pull each leg through and now they were completely off.

He jumps onto her saying "You ready for this Rachel? I'm going to make my momma proud." Rachel just stared at him with disgust.

He pushes into her, and as soon as he hits something in the way, he just rams into her, breaking the thing that blocked him from Rachel Berry. She screams loudly, hoping somebody would hear her. No luck. Nobody was coming. She can't help but think _this is not how it is supposed to be_!

He continues to thrust, she continues to scream. What feels like hours later, but was probably only forty-five minutes, she feels him roll off of her and the couch. They both begin to put there clothes back on. As she begins to walk towards her room, so she can comprehend what just happened, he's walking toward the door to go home. He turns abruptly, "Rachel…" she turns to face her rapist, with tears flooding her eyes, "…I guess this means you want to brake up?" Rachel stares in bewilderment, "Yes Puckerman, obviously we are done!" Then she quietly, but quickly, walked to her room.

_**A/N: Tell me if I should give up on this story, or if you would like to hear more. I have more written, but I want to make sure, enough people like the story, before I post more. **_

KG


	2. Her Own Finn In Shining Armor

**A/N: Warning: this chapter is kinda short. By kinda i mean really short. But im sorry it took so long to update. I was grounded for a month. I know, its lame. But i got this on here as soon as i could. Right now im working on chapter 3 and im going to try and make it longer. Or do you like shorter chapters? Let me know in the reviews. I love to hear from you guys. Well i'll let you get to the story now. Byez(:**

Rachel shuts the door behind her, doesn't even know if Puck left yet, but several seconds later she hears him shut the door. His faint footsteps out on the side walk, ringing in her ears. He was gone. Her dads were not going to be home till way later. What was she going to do while she waited? All she could think was how could Puck do this to her? Suddenly she had a thought, and grabbed her cell phone off the dresser, in her head, wishing she had it an hour ago. She dialed the number 3, and then punched the call button. She knows she shouldn't have Finn's number on speed dial, but she knew there would be a day when she needed him. She would actually have him as number one, but her two dads take up number one _and_ number two.

"Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

Crap, he must have been asleep, well he's awake now.

"Finn?" Rachel said with slight caution in her voice.

"Rachel? Are you okay? You never call me this late"

"No, I'm not okay. Finn, can you come over? I need someone to talk to and nobody is home." Rachel felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she blinked them away quickly. She was not going to start crying with Finn on the phone.

"Rachel, it's kind of late and---" he couldn't finish the sentence before she interrupted him.

"Please Finn. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. You _know_ that."

Finn heard the urgency in her voice, and he wasn't going to leave her alone. "Okay, let me take a quick shower, and I'll be there shortly after."

Finn jumped into the shower. Rachel just laid on her bed, thinking about what she was going to say to him. She had to tell him something. She couldn't just make him come all the way to her house and not tall him anything.

About thirty minutes later she hears more faint footsteps, truly scared about who it could have been. Forgetting for a second that Finn was on his way, she gets up off her bed and goes to the window to look out the blinds. Of course, it _was _Finn.

She goes to the door before he even knocks, but his hand was raised like he was just about to. "Oh," Finn said abruptly, and lowered his hand down "hey," was all he could think to say.

"Come on in. My room is that way," Rachel explains pointing towards her bedroom.

Finn doesn't say a word, just walks straight back to her room.

When Finn emerges into Rachel's room, he just goes and plops onto her bed. His eyes wandering around, curious about his surroundings. Her bedroom was exactly how he had pictured it would be, in his head. She sat beside him and then slowly laid her head into his lap, curling her body into a ball in the process. Finn almost began to protest against her but he _wanted_ to comfort her, he _wanted_ to help her. He began to stroke her hair, for the first time that night he finally looked at her. She wasn't her normally neat self. Her hair was matted, her blouse was missing a few buttons, her skin was red, scratched, and splotchy, and she was trembling and shaking uncontrollably. Finn's eyes were in shock as he scrolled over her body again, and again, and again. Taking it all in.

"Rachel," Fin said with all the alarm in his voice that she saw in his eyes as she looked up at him, "what happened?!"

Looking back down, so she didn't have to look in his eyes, went still and muttered barely audible "I was raped."

**KG**


	3. Her Own Finn In Shining Armor Pt 2

**A/N: Is this long enough? Make sure to let me know. Im here for yall. I havent been writing much lately, sorry, i had finals guys. But you know, if yall have any ideas for the story let me know. I haven't got writters black yet but im sure it will happen. Im in the process of writing chapter four right now. So just hang in there. **

The water beating down Rachel's back felt amazing. First she washed herself in, what it felt like, boiling water. She scrubbed herself raw. But soon after, she turned it to ice cold water. Staying in the shower for another thirty minutes. She didn't mind taking so long; Finn promised he would still be there when she got out.

Finn was being very helpful, she thought. He was being unbelievably sensitive, comforting, and she was just happy he was there. Until she got up to get in the shower, she just laid in his lap, as he brushed the tangles out oh her hair and wiped the tears away. She was mad at herself for crying in front of him. But he didn't seem to mind.

Any normal person would have reported this, but Rachel had to much pride. Obviously not enough pride, she thought, or she wouldn't have called her pregnant frenemies boyfriend. She even had him on speed dial. But she knows he cars about her, he's told her on many the occasion. And obviously he cares or he wouldn't be here at the moment. A smile began to form across her face, but just as soon as it began to form, it was gone. Rachel began to think about Quinn. And Quinn's baby. And then she remembers something. Puck. And what Puck had said when he thought she wasn't listening. The words "it wasn't this hard to get Quinn Fabray in bed" went through her mind over and over. She had tuned everything out, concentrating on those specific words. Suddenly she heard the words "Fathers be good to your daughters…" realizing one of her dads was calling her.

Jumping out of the shower, not bothering to turn of the water, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around her and ran back into her room. Not caring about the watery trail she was leaving behind. She grabbed her phone and answered with an out of breath "Hello?" Out of the corner of her eye she could see Finn jump up off her bed, realizing he fell asleep.

Finn looked over her body; he could see parts of her arms and the lower half of her legs, and the top of her chest. Parts that he couldn't see before. He could see the guys hand prints, wishing he knew who did this to her to her, just so he could destroy them. Just for hurting Rachel.

The next thing he heard was a phone snapping shut, then looked up and asked "Time for me to leave?" Rachel saw the frown on his face and giggled a little inside. "No actually, they are not coming home tonight. So you can stay as long as you would like." He heard the smile in her voice, although he could not see it on her face, he knew it was there. And this in turn made him smile a little, "Okay, I'll see what I can do."

Rachel went back to her bathroom, got dressed, brushed out her hair, washed her face, brushed her teeth, then remember that she didn't turn the water off and went and did that. When she came back to her bedroom, Finn had just gotten off the phone with his mom, "my mom says that it would be alright if I stayed the night, if that's all right with you? I'll stay on the couch and…"

"Of course you can stay; I'd feel horrible sending you home this late at night. Although it's not that late now, by time I actually get tired it will be." She said kind of smiling, going to sit by him on the bed. Finns cell phone vibrated, it was a text message, and then he turned to look at Rachel.

"Why didn't you call Puck?"

Rachel was taking off guard by that question. "We are kinda in a fight." Understatement of a lifetime she thought, but she couldn't tell Finn the truth, what would he say about it? Would he even believe her, that his best friend raped her?

"Damn" is all she said, but Finn jerked his head around and saw the tears rolling down her cheek. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know if he should hug her. He wanted to hug her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. But soon it wasn't a silent cry anymore, and that's when he took her into his arms, she curled up in his lap as he held onto her. For some reason, she felt safe here. "Rachel, I could kill the person who did this t you, or at least make them wish I had killed them!" Finn said with a huff. "Lets - not talk - about it - please" Rachel stammered, thinking he wouldn't feel that way if he knew who it was.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'm so stupid." Finn said in a low voice.

Sill curled up in his lap, but now looking in his eyes, "No Finn, your not. You've been extremely helpful, and comforting. I'm so glad I called you!"

**A/N: Make sure to_ review_, i wont put up another chapter until i have at least 5 new _reviews_.**

KG


	4. Alot of Questions?

_**A/N - Oh my god, i know its been forever since i've done anything with this story. I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting. In the summer i should have more time to do more stories. And i'll actually have time to keep up with the chapters. Now, I know the TV Show part of Glee has way surpassed me, but thats why its called a fan fiction right? Well last but not least, I would love to thank you for the reviews. **_

It was getting really late. It was now around Twelve Thirty A.M. and Rachel knew that Finn had been getting tired. They had been lying on her bed for hours just talking about anything and everything. Even how what they thought the weather was going to be like tomorrow. Rachel said cloudy with rolling thunder and rainstorms. Finn said cloudy, and humid, but no rain or thunder in the sky.

"Finn, would you like some sleep? I noticed that you've been nodding off the past fifteen minutes. Don't try to deny it." Rachel asked, then stated.

"I am a little tired," he said shyly, "But I'm totally okay if you still need time to talk. I'm here."

"Need and want are two totally different things. I don't need to talk now, although I want to talk, I think we both need sleep way more." Rachel explained.

"Umm about sleeping arrangements…?" She put a finger to his mouth.

"Don't worry about it. I made you come all the way over here and lay with me for hours; I'm not going to make you sleep anywhere but in comfortable bed. No time to argue about it. You know that you can't win an argument against me." She removed her finger away from his lips, walked to the bed. She stopped, as if to ponder on which side to go to. She started toward the side near the window, but then quickly changed route and then went to the side of the bed farthest from it.

Finn guessed that she normally slept by the window, but it was understandable to him why she would refuse to sleep on that side. He noticed these things in Rachel. The little twitches in her face that can tell every thought on her mind.

Finn took off his shirt. Rachel couldn't help but look at him. There it was again, that movement in the features of her face that told the exact thought that went through Rachel's mind. He smiled a little on the inside; not wanting to let on that he noticed Rachel looking. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. He climbed into the bed, making sure that there was a safe distance between the two of them.

"Finn, you don't have to act like I have the plaque!" She grabbed him, moving him closer. But then she rolled back over onto her side facing the wall. Finn took a big step and put his arm around her, but he felt her wince under him and pulled away.

A few minutes later he felt her grab his arm and pull him back to her. "I need you Finn, don't let go!"

"Rachel?" He said hesitantly.

"No Finn, just don't let go." She barely got out. She was tired; he doubted she even knew what she was saying.

"Okay, I promise. Now please get some sleep. You have school and Glee tomorrow. I know your completely exhausted." He said, kinda hugging her.

All Finn could think about before his eyelids finally shut for the remainder of the night was Rachel's voice. He loved the way she had spoken to him. The way she said his name, and how she said it in almost every sentence she spoke to him. He just wished he knew who did this to her. And why didn't she call Puck? You know, her "boyfriend"? They seemed to be happy enough. What was he going to tell Quinn tomorrow? Would she understand that Rachel needed him? These thoughts seemed to race through his mind going 99 MPH. Finally he drifted off, hearing Rachel's voice again, saying his name.

That night Rachel would wake up constantly, wondering if Finn would still be there with his arms wrapped tightly around her. Of course he wasn't going anywhere but her biological clock had to be sure of it (1:25, 2:10, 3:47). The final time she woke up was closer to 4 in the morning. She knew then that she wasn't getting back to sleep even with Finns warm arms wrapped around her. Unfortunately, this gave her time to think over some things. More like everything. This included Puck. But it still wasn't what he did to _**her**_ that crossed her mind more than a thousand times. It was what he said he did to Quinn. And this led to another branch of thought, if she was going to tell Finn what she heard Puck say. But then would that lead to her having to tell him what Puck had done to her? She finally thought about actually getting back to sleep and dealing with all this in the morning, she picked up her phone to see what time it was, realizing it was already after Six A.M.

She rolled over and gently shook Finn. His eyes came open and he smiled that smile that just made her melt. But she couldn't forget what she had to do.

"I have to tell you something Finn, and you're not going to like it." And in that moment, he wasnt quite sure if he liked the way she said his name that time.

_**KG**_


	5. And Some Answers?

_**A/N: So i think this has to be my longest chapter.(:**_

As Rachel walks down the school hallways, she cant quit thinking about what Finn had yelled at her, the way his face looked, and the sound of his voice.

**_7:05 A.M._**

"Why would you lie to me like that" Finn yelled, "Quinn would never do something like that to me." Rachel couldn't contain yelling back at him. "But she did Finn, Puck told me, right before…" she paused.

"Right before what?" She said nothing, "Right before what Rachel?" Finn's voice was still raised. She could hear the agitation and the fear that what she could be saying was true.

Rachel stuttered, "I meant right after I left. Yeah, I guess he thought I was gone already, but he said the words "wasn't this hard to get Quinn Fabre in bed" I'm not lying Finn."

"Is that why you're mad at him, and won't talk to him?"

"Well that and other things." Rachel stammered. "You do believe me right, Finn? You have to believe me!"

"I don't know what to believe, but I will not doubt what you think you heard. But I'm not sure if that's what he said." Finn stated.

"Whatever Finn! I'm going to get ready for school." Rachel leaves Finn and goes into her closet. She pulls out a big grey Hoddie and some baby blue sweatpants. When she came out of her closet Finn could tell she was hurting. But he didn't know if it was from what has happened last night or this morning with him yelling at her. But it was probably a combination of both and he felt bad, but why would she make up a lie about Quinn. Or maybe it wasn't a lie. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

**_Back at school._**

Finn's walking down the hall and notices that Rachel is walking towards him, kinda standing closer to the lockers than normal. He contemplated turning around so she wouldn't see him but thought better of it. Before he could get to her he noticed someone else watching her even more closer than he was.

Rachel went to her locker to put her books in it. She stood there not knowing what she was going to do next. Finn hasn't spoken to her since this morning, and that's not normal. He has stared at her throughout the day, but never said a word to her. Just before she got to her locker she noticed that it looked as if he was going to walk up to her now, but he stopped walking. And as much as she didn't want to admit it, it hurt every time he looked at her. She acted as if she didn't notice. Once she stood around a minute, soaking in her thoughts, she then shut her locker door.

"Hey babe, how are you? I just wanted to see how you are doing after last night." Puck whispered in her ear, grazing his fingers through her hair.

"Do you really think I want to talk to you of all people? Why don't you just leave me alone?"

Puck pulls Rachel to him with a rough motion, unaware that someone was watching more closely than the other students and teachers walking in the hallway. Rachel tried to push away but Puck wasn't releasing his grip on her arms.

"I just want to make sure we have an understanding on what happened last night."

"What are you talking about Puckerman?" Rachel replied.

"Exactly, nothing happened. But I will be fair; we can say we broke up over mutual differences. That is, if you still want to break up?"

"What do you think the answer is to that?" Rachel, realizing that he still hasn't let go of her, tries to pull away but it took him a minute to let go. When he finally did Rachel couldn't think of what to do, so she ran out of the school. Puck right on Rachel's tail, following her out the school.

"Puck, just go to class and leave me alone. For once, just do what I say."

"Rachel I honestly didn't think it hurt you as much as it seemed to."

"You ra..." Rachel paused, "You hurt me, and how did you not think it would affect me?" Rachel turned back towards the school, "Shit." She whispered just loud enough for Puck to here her. She was so caught up in their conversation; she didn't even realize someone walked up.

"What?" as Puck turned around in the same direction Rachel was facing, he realized why she said that.

Finn was standing there with a look of concern on his face. He must of followed them out, thought Rachel. "How did he hurt you?" No response. "Rachel, tell me how he hurt you!"

"Why don't you mind your own business Finn?" Puck commented. "This doesn't concern you in any way."

"Funny, because I had a very distraught Rachel call me last night and had me come over so she could explain to me that she was raped. Now, I wondered why she didn't call her loving boyfriend Puck, but now I'm thinking I know why. It was you. How could you do something so wrong?" Finn said in disgust.

Puck just laughed and smirked. "What are you going to do Finn? Call the cops? You wouldn't. But if I do say so, I'm pretty sure she loved it."

And that was it, before anyone even knew what was happening, Finn was all over Puck. Hitting him in the face, the stomach. Puck got a couple shots in but none note worthy. Surprisingly it wasn't Rachel who stopped it.

"Finn!" Grabbing him and pulling him off Puck. "It was nothing. Having sex with him meant nothing. I still consider this baby to be yours; you're the one I love." Quinn protested.

Finn stopped and processed what Quinn just said.

"Don't flatter yourself Quinn, he wasn't fighting for you. He was fighting for the little skank over there." Puck replied getting up off the ground while spitting out blood. But it was no use. Finn turned around knocked him back to the ground. Now with what looked like to be a broken nose.

"You weren't fighting for me." More like stating it to her self. "He knocked me up Finn. And you don't care. It meant nothing to me though Finn, this baby is yours." Quinn whined.

"Not anymore, Not about you. It means everything."

"Are you breaking up with me Finn? Breaking my heart" Quinn still with a high pitched whiney voice.

Realizing how much he hated the way she said his name. "You don't have a heart to break."

Quinn runs away, and of course Puck chases after her. Finn walks to Rachel where she is sitting on the sidewalk, to make sure she is okay.

"He seems to be good at that. Following after girls who look distressed." Rachel suddenly felt a rain drop, just one, but it was enough to make her grin a little bit. "It's going to rain"

"You just want to win the bet." Said Finn with a smirk on his face. "Rachel, I'm sorry I didn't believe you when you tried to tell me about Quinn. I cant believe I fell for all her lies. Looks like I need to go back to biology. She deserves Puck. But fighting him not for her, but for you put things into focus." Noticing that Rachel hadn't said anything in a while, "You sure are being quiet?" Looking over at her, Rachel was asleep on her shoulder. And in that split second, rain came pouring down on the both of them.

_**KG**_


End file.
